


L'ultimo saluto

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D. Rufy è finalmente giunto nel luogo dove è sepolto il corpo del fratello. Almeno è questo che tutti credono, quando Marco compie una macabra scoperta, che però poterà Sabo, alla fine, a rimediare ad uno dei suoi più grandi rimpianti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo saluto

La ciurma di Cappello di Paglia era arrivata nell'isola dove erano state erette le tombe di Barbabianca e di Portgas D. Ace. Era stata una tappa obbligata, da quando Shanks gli aveva detto dove si trovavano.

In un certo senso, Rufy avrebbe preferito non andarci. Erano suoi affari personali in cui avrebbe preferito non coinvolgere i suo compagni; si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa per averli abbandonati per due anni dopo la guerra, per quanto sapesse che erano tutti consapevoli che dovevano diventare più forti. Si era convinto quando nessuno aveva messo in dubbio che ci dovessero assolutamente passare. Nami era salita a bordo dando ordini e gli altri avevano eseguito immediatamente, lasciandolo senza scelta.

Probabilmente lo sapeva anche Rufy che i suoi compagni sentivano la necessità di visitare quelle tombe tanto quanto lui. Non si erano mai perdonati di non essere stati al suo fianco né durante la guerra, né successivamente, quando si stava ancora riprendendo. L'unico, ovviamente, era Jinbe, ma anche l'uomo pesce aveva il suo fardello da portare con sé, sebbene tutti gli altri gli fossero grati per quello che aveva fatto.

Rufy non li aveva mai incolpati, al contrario, si sentiva responsabile per non essere riuscito a impedire a Kuma di lanciarli via come se nulla fosse. Però non avrebbe detto loro nulla, se davvero desideravano portare i loro omaggi sulla tomba del fratello. Era un po' il suo modo di comportarsi come capitano, quello di rispettare a incoraggiare i desideri dei suoi compagni.

Così si ritrovarono in quell'isola, completamente circondata da scogliere che nascondevano alla vista esterna l'enorme prato in cui erano state infilzate numerose spade, ormai vecchie e corrose dal tempo, testimonianza di tutti gli uomini che avevano perso la vita in quella terribile guerra contro la marina. In fondo al viale che le spade formavano si ergevano le due tombe, due maestose lapidi quasi sommerse di fiori freschi e secchi, su cui erano posati alcuni oggetti tipici dei defunti.

I suoi compagni rimasero un po' indietro, in disparte, mentre Rufy avanzava lentamente. Voleva pensare a qualcosa di carino da dire, ma non era un tipo che sapeva pensare molto bene. C'era un'unica cosa che sapeva non avrebbe fato: piangere. Aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime, aveva sofferto tanto quanto non credeva fosse possibile, ma aveva delle responsabilità come Capitano che gli imponevano di smettere, ad un certo punto. E poi Ace l'avrebbe preso in giro se l'avesse visto in quelle condizioni. Non era mica più un bambino!

Eppure era veramente difficile trattenere le lacrime in quel momento, davanti a quella lapide. Le immagini di ciò che era avvenuto a Marineford gli si affastellarono nella mente, fino a quel fatidico momento in cui Akainu aveva tentato di colpirlo e Ace si era frapposto fra i due per impedirlo. La realtà è che non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Ace era morto per colpa sua. Era già tanto che Sabo non glielo avesse rinfacciato.

Aveva un groppo alla gola che rendeva davvero, davvero difficile parlare. Abbassò lo sguardo e fece un lungo respiro profondo. Il trucco era iniziare. Dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Dopo il resto sarebbe venuto da sé, era era sicuro.

«Ciao...» mormorò infine. «Scusa se ci ho messo tanto a venire, ma sai, ho avuto un po' da fare. Sono stato ad allenarmi due anni con Silvers Rayleigh, sai, i vice dei Re dei Pirati... Sì, be', comunque mi ha insegnato ad usare l'Haki e sono diventato fortissimo! Adesso saprei battere anche te! Poi siamo partiti per il Nuovo Mondo e mi sono alleato prima con Law e poi con Kidd, non so se li conosci... Comunque sono pirati e anche loro vogliono diventare come me, non che ci possano riuscire, ma il loro aiuto è stato determinante per battere Kaidou e Big Mom. Eggià, abbiamo già sconfitto due Imperatori, ci crederesti? Ho anche incontrato Shanks, è lui che ha detto di venire qui, ma mi sa che non è ancora il momento di restituirgli il cappello... Nami mi ha detto che era meglio così, perché sennò avrei dovuto cambiare soprannome e sarebbe stato un casino! Ah, ma ti ho detto che Jinbe si è unito alla nostra ciurma? Oltre ad essere fortissimo, è pure utile se qualcuno di noi cade in mare! Sanji vorrebbe che usasse il suo potere di parlare coi pesci per aiutarlo a pescare, ma Jinbe si rifiuta di farlo e, insomma, è sempre uno spasso vederli litigare quando siamo in debito di riserve... Si vogliono bene però!»

Ora che aveva iniziato a parlare non voleva più fermarsi, non prendeva quasi nemmeno fiato, ansimando leggermente nei momenti di pausa dalla conversazione prima di riprendere. Se avesse smesso, sarebbe stato terribile. Stava anche parlando di un sacco di cose senza alcun senso, perché il motivo principale per cui era davanti a quella tomba era troppo doloroso.

Poi alzò lo sguardo per un attimo, avvertendo che qualcuno stava arrivando. In uno scintillio di fiamme blu, una fenice atterrò elegantemente al suo fianco, trasformandosi poi in un uomo che stava diritto di fronte a lui. Rufy si ricordava bene di lui dalla guerra, quando l'aveva aiutato in più di un'occasione, per cui gli sorrise.

Marco non era per nulla sorpreso di vederlo sull'isola. Era in contatto con Shanks da sempre, da quando lui li aveva aiutati a seppellire i morti, lasciandoli sostare in una delle isole disabitate che si trovavano nella sua zona di influenza. Quindi aveva ricevuto una chiamata di cortesia che lo informava dell'imminente visita che avrebbe ricevuto, per cui si era preparato al suo arrivo.

Marco, doveva ammetterlo, era impaziente di rivedere il fratellino di Ace. Non solo gli aveva fatto un'ottima impressione durante Marineford, per quanto fosse successo quello che era successo, ma era appunto il fratellino di Ace, per cui lui aveva dato la vita. Era stata decisione istantanea e non concordata, ma comune, dei Pirati di Barbabianca continuare a supportare quel ragazzo, se mai avesse avuto bisogno di loro.

Non gli disse nulla, limitandosi ad un breve cenno del capo, per cui Rufy tornò a voltarsi verso la tomba e a parlare di tutto quello che gli veniva alla mente fino ad avere la gola secca. Marco rimase al suo fianco, senza dire nulla, ma sorridendo di tanto in tanto alle avventure che Rufy stava raccontando. L'aveva tenuto d'occhio seguendo le sue imprese sul giornale, ma ovviamente non potevano mai essere paragonabili a sentirle dire dal diretto interessato.

Fu solo quando iniziò a scendere la sera, che Marco gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e parlò per la prima volta. «È tardi» disse. «Fermatevi qui per la notte.»

Rufy annuì e tornò dalla sua ciurma per chiedere anche il loro parere. Nami era d'accordo a fermarsi: navigare nel Nuovo Mondo era impresa difficile anche per lei, nonostante il suo talento, per cui avrebbe volentieri atteso la mattina successiva e la possibilità di avere una notte di riposo dai suoi doveri. Marco fece quindi loro segno di seguirli in un vecchio edificio mezzo diroccato nascosto in una delle scogliere che lui usava come sua dimora.

La ciurma si era un attimo preoccupata quando l'aveva visto arrivare in volo verso Rufy, ma poi l'avevano riconosciuto e avevano capito che non era certo venuto per attaccarli, quindi lo seguirono senza preoccupazioni, fidandosi anche del giudizio di Rufy che pareva nutrire genuino interesse verso di lui.

Marco si era sistemato bene. Grazie al suo potere poteva volare spesso a recuperare provviste se gli servivano, ma possedeva anche un orto personale con piante per tutte le stagioni e ovviamente non aveva alcuna difficoltà a cacciare o a pescare mostri marini, per cui aveva a disposizione tutte le riserve che occorrevano. Sanji si offrì di cucinare e Marco accettò: per quanto se la cavasse ai fornelli, non era mai stato all'altezza di un vero cuoco.

«Quindi tu vivi qui da solo?» domandò Jinbe, mentre aspettavano che venisse servita la cena. C'era una stanchezza intrinseca nelle sue parole. Non aveva mai conosciuto approfonditamente nessuno della ciurma, ma li aveva seguiti da sempre e nutriva del profondo rispetto per loro. Si rammaricava di non essere mai riuscito a ricambiare l'aiuto che avevano fornito alla sua isola natale.

Marco annuì. «Tengo d'occhio le tombe e mi assicuro che non approdi gente con l'intenzione di profanarle.»

«Il Governo pensava che avresti preso il posto di Barbabianca e saresti diventato Imperatore al suo posto.» Era una cosa di cui l'avevano informata i rivoluzionari. Per quanto loro non fossero così interessati alla pirateria, era chiaro che non potevano non informarsi di eventuali cambiamenti nell'equilibrio mondiale.

«Sono lusingato, ma è chiaro che il governo non capisce molto di come funziona fra i pirati» disse Marco semplicemente.

Lui non aveva mai avuto, fin dall'inizio, l'intenzione di prendere il posto del Babbo. Nessuno gliel'aveva chiesto e nessuno l'aveva preteso. Ogni singolo pirata sapeva che la loro ciurma era destinata a sciogliersi con la morte di Barbabianca e l'avevano accettato. Per quanto non volessero accettarlo, era vecchio e malato e non gli sarebbero rimasti molti anni di vita in ogni caso. Aveva voluto finirla con il botto e loro dovevano rispettare la sua decisione.

Se Ace fosse rimasto in vita, probabilmente le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Ace non avrebbe voluto smettere di fare il pirata e loro avrebbero finito per seguirlo comunque, non solo perché era un loro compagno ma perché aveva un modo di trascinare la persone con sé che probabilmente derivava dal suo essere una D. In ogni caso, Ace era morto e a loro non era rimasto altro che concludere la carriera da pirata.

I più giovani avevano deciso di continuare, unendosi alle ciurme alleate o a quelle di Shanks, ma per quanto riguardava i più anziani e i Comandanti, ognuno di loro aveva preso una strada diversa ed era tornato alla propria isola natale, in pensione. Fortunatamente il governo aveva altro a cui pensare che dare la caccia a loro, benché le taglie fossero ancora in vigore, per cui vivevano relativamente tranquilli. Marco si era sempre sentito il più responsabile di tutti, per cui era l'unico che aveva deciso di rimanere a vivere sull'isola delle tombe. Sarebbe stato il suo ultimo atto di responsabilità. Anche se, ora che Rufy era arrivato, sentiva che il suo compito era praticamente finito.

«Se vuoi, posso dare una risistemata a questo posto» si offrì Franky, ma Marco scosse la testa. Non era di grandi pretese, gli bastava avere un tetto sulla testa.

«Dai, raccontami un po' di Ace» domandò Rufy, una volta che Sanji ebbe servito la cena e lui ebbe iniziato a riempirsi lo stomaco. «Non mi ha mai detto come ha mangiato il suo frutto o come è entrato in ciurma.»

Marco sorrise e scavò lentamente nei ricordi. C'erano cose che non avrebbe potuto dire, ma altrettante avventure da raccontare. Mentre parlava, con Rufy che lo interrompeva di tanto in tanto e Usop che fingeva di essere a conoscenza di tutto, si rese conto effettivamente di quanto poco tempo avesse trascorso con Ace. Era stato intenso, ma breve. Non lo trovava giusto. Avrebbe voluto avere la possibilità di dargli molto di più.

L'edificio diroccato aveva molte stanze vuote, che Marco riutilizzava ogni volta che qualcuno veniva a trovarlo o a portare gli omaggi a Barbabianca e Ace. La ciurma di Rufy era decisamente meno numerosa di quelle che ospitava di solito, per cui poterono stare nel largo e scegliere le camere meno umide o con meno spifferi. Si offrì anche di cedere la sua a Rufy, ma lui rifiutò: era abituato a dormire con tutti gli altri.

Marco non insistette e augurò loro una buona nottata. Tuttavia, non si recò a riposare lui stesso, ma tornò indietro, fino alle tombe. Di notte avevano un aspetto vagamente spaventoso, con le lame delle spade che scintillavano appena alla luce della luna, ma Marco era abituato a quella visione e la trovava rassicurante. Capitavano dei giorni in cui era più emotivo del solito e allora poteva anche trascorrere ore seduto davanti alle lapidi, senza dire nulla. Nonostante gli anni passati, trovava ancora difficile accettare ciò che era successo.

Naturalmente l'arrivo di Rufy era stata una grossa occasione per rinvangare il passato. Gli aveva fatto piacere raccontargli ciò che poteva su Ace, ma allo stesso tempo aveva aperto delle ferite che non si erano mai rimarginate veramente. Gli ricordava quello che si era perso e non sarebbe mai più tornato.

Quando sentì dei passi dietro di lui, non si mosse. Non percepiva alcuna intenzione malevola e in ogni caso sapeva già di chi si trattava, per cui non fece nulla, finché Rufy non si sedette al suo fianco, sull'erba umida. Non gli fece nemmeno la domanda scontata “non riesci a dormire?” perché la risposta era ovvia.

Fu Rufy a parlare per primo. «Hai incontrato Sabo?» gli chiese.

Era un argomento che aveva volutamente evitato nel pomeriggio. Non aveva mancato di notare la cassetta di legno su cui erano poggiate tre tazzine e una bottiglia di saké, ma aveva preteso di non averle viste. Notarle sarebbe stato troppo, troppe emozioni contemporaneamente che uscivano assieme. Si ricordava benissimo quanto non era riuscito a piangere a Dressrosa.

«Sì» annuì Marco.

Sabo era venuto a visitare le tombe qualche tempo dopo il funerale, quando tutti gli altri avevano già lasciato l'isola ma il ricordo della guerra era ancora sufficientemente fresco. Marco aveva sentito la sua presenza e si era precipitato a controllare la situazione, con la preoccupazione che fosse qualcuno del governo venuto a profanare le tombe per pubblicizzare la loro vittoria. Era rimasto stupefatto nel vedere quel ragazzo crollare in ginocchio e abbracciare la lapide piangendo così forte che le grida si spargevano il lontananza. Era rimasto così, a fissarlo in lontananza, finché non ebbe pianto tutte le sua lacrime e terminato il fiato a forza di singhiozzi. Solo allora si era avvicinato.

La sua curiosità di sapere chi fosse e cosa Ace rappresentasse per lui era aumentata esponenzialmente quando l'aveva riconosciuto come il Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria. Certo non si aspettava la risposta che aveva ricevuto.

«Non sapevo che foste tre fratelli» disse. «Ace non mi aveva mai parlato di Sabo.»

«Immagino.»

Era un argomento che non tiravano fuori volentieri. Rufy non aveva mai chiesto conferma, ma era convinto che Ace si sentisse responsabile per la “morte” di Sabo, d'altronde era stato lui ad insistere che non andassero a riprenderlo dopo che suo padre l'aveva ripreso con sé, benché sapessero che Sabo si era sacrificato per loro. Rufy non l'aveva mai colpevolizzato di ciò, ma lui stesso se ne sentiva in parte responsabile. Se fosse stato più forte, Bluejam non li avrebbe mai catturati.

Ironico come avesse detto la stessa cosa per Ace, che era morto per causa della sua debolezza. Proprio Ace, che aveva sempre ritenuto di essere il fratello peggiore e che probabilmente avrebbe preferito morire pur di salvare Sabo, che riteneva essere una persona migliore. Ironico, a pensarci, visto come erano andate le cose.

Allungò una mano per sfiorare una delle tazzine. Sabo l'aveva portate durante una delle sue visite successive. Aveva preso la routine di passare a far visita alle tombe alla fine di ogni sua missione. In quel caso, era dovuto andare nel Mare Orientale, per cui non aveva approfittato per fare un salto a Goa e recuperare le tazzine che erano ancora appese nella casa sull'albero che avevano costruito da bambini. Trovava giusto che trovassero una loro nuova collocazione a fianco ad Ace.

Marco aveva avuto l'impressione che Sabo soffrisse per le azioni che era costretto a compiere per i rivoluzionari, benché le eseguisse nella maniera migliore e non avesse mai fatto cenno di voler smettere o rinunciare a quello che volevano ottenere. Passare a trovare Ace, per lui, doveva essere in qualche modo catartico, come se volesse rendersi conto che qualunque cosa, per quanto terribile, non avrebbe mai superato il dolore di quella perdita.

Non gli aveva comunque mai chiesto conferma della sua impressione, né del motivo per cui non si fosse recato a Marineford per tentare di salvare Ace. Era chiaro che provava un rimorso incredibile per ciò che non aveva potuto fare, per cui rivangarne le circostanze non avrebbe comunque aiutato a superare la tristezza. Da quello che poteva vedere, nemmeno Rufy lo incolpava per la sua assenza, anche se era possibile che lui conoscesse il motivo.

«Ora Ace si arrabbierà di nuovo con me» commentò Rufy, in un singhiozzo. Le lacrime avevano iniziato a sgorgare dai suoi occhi e a scivolare dolcemente lungo le guance senza che se ne fosse accorto. Non era riuscito a fermare proprio perché non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso finché non avevamo iniziato a solleticargli il viso. Forse prima era stata la presenza dei suoi compagni a dargli la forza di trattenersi. Era il Capitano, doveva essere forte per loro affinché sapessero che poteva contare su di lui. Era un fardello che aveva imparato ad accettare. Ora che non lo guardavano, poteva lasciarsi un attimo andare. Non alzò nemmeno la mano per pulirsi, lasciando che le lacrime gocciolassero fin sul mento.

Marco gli pose una mano sulla spalla, con un sorriso appena accennato. «Anche Ace era un piagnone, a volte» affermò. Nella sua mente comparve la chiara immagine di Ace, con gli occhi lucidi e il moccio al naso, che gli domandava perché chiamassero Barbabianca “Babbo”. E ancora la sua commozione quando aveva capito che a nessuno di loro importava che suo padre fosse Gold Roger.

Rufy annuì lentamente. «Sai cosa?» disse. «Anche se non me lo potrò mai perdonare, ho superato la sua morte. Lui vorrebbe così.» Non significava che non lo rendesse infelice pensarci, ma la sua vita aveva iniziato ad andare avanti e ora poteva parlarne con una rassegnazione nel cuore che gli permetteva di resistere. «Ma c'è una cosa che non riesco ad accettare ed è che Ace non sapesse di Sabo.»

Non era una cosa di cui si era accorto subito. Quando Sabo si era presentato davanti a lui, aveva provato un miscuglio di emozioni contrastanti e incredibili, da non rendersi conto della situazione. Una persona che amava e che aveva ritenuto morta da sempre era tornata nella sua vita. C'era incredulità, c'era tristezza a ricordo di quello che avevano passato, c'era gioia, felicità, aspettativa, curiosità, tutto contemporaneamente.

Solo quando aveva superato il momento e aveva accettato che fosse tutto vero, che Sabo fosse davvero vivo, aveva capito l'implicazione di tutto ciò. Gli era sembrata una cosa ovvia, che Sabo fosse sopravvissuto all'incidente. In fondo non avevano mai visto il suo cadavere, avevano solo supposto che fosse morto. Per l'ovvietà della cosa si era semplicemente detto “chissà Ace!” prima di ricordarsi che era troppo tardi. Che non ci sarebbe stata risposta alla domanda su come avrebbe potuto reagire Ace nel rivederlo.

«È morto pensando che la morte di Sabo fosse colpa sua.» Allungò le mani in avanti, a ricordare meglio il momento in cui suo fratello gli era spirato nelle braccia ringraziandolo per avergli voluto bene. Era stato anche il momento in cui si era ricordato di Sabo, come una cosa nel passato, una persona di cui aveva cercato di onorare la memoria e di essere il fratello maggiore di cui Rufy aveva bisogno. «Ma non era così! Non era così...»

Nemmeno Sabo aveva mai incolpato Ace della sua presunta morte. L'unico che aveva delle responsabilità era il Drago Celeste che gli aveva sparato. Non ce l'aveva nemmeno con i fratelli per quello che era successo con Bluejam, anzi, era terrorizzato all'idea che potesse essere successo loro qualcosa a causa della sua famiglia o degli altri nobili. Anche in quel caso, l'unico che considerava colpevole era suo padre. Era solo grato che Ace e Rufy non fossero venuti a riprenderlo, perché temeva chissà quali ripercussioni.

Non c'era nulla che Marco potesse dire o fare per consolarlo. Gli dispiaceva aver scoperto di Sabo così tardi. Avrebbe voluto che Ace gliele parlasse, che si sentisse abbastanza a suo agio per confidarsi. Ma fino all'ultimo aveva avuto problemi a credere che le persone gli volessero davvero bene, per cui non l'aveva mai fatto. Quello era uno dei più grandi rimpianti di Marco: non essere riuscito a far in modo che Ace si sentisse tanto amato prima di morire.

Questo però imputava che non avesse la minima idea di come Ace si sentisse riguardo a Sabo. Conoscendolo, poteva fare alcune ipotesi, ma nulla di certo. Quello che invece sapeva perfettamente era come si sentiva Sabo a quel riguardo e la cosa poteva anche essere descritta in maniera piuttosto semplice: era distrutto. Ace era stato il suo primo amico, la prima persona a cui avesse voluto seriamente bene. Il pensiero che fosse morto senza sapere nulla era insostenibile, ma in un certo senso era mitigato. Mitigato da qualcosa di ancora peggio, cioè la rabbia che provava verso se stesso per non essere stato a Marineford.

“Ho sognato così tanto, e tanto a lungo, il momento in cui avrei rivisto i miei fratelli... che è alla fine è quello che è stato. Un sogno” gli aveva detto Sabo una volta. Da quella frase traspariva tutta la disperazione che per lui significava non poter mai più riavere suo fratello indietro. Marco non aveva nulla da dirgli per consolarlo, come non aveva nulla da dire a Rufy.

Lasciò semplicemente che si sfogasse di quel dolore, prima di asciugare le lacrime e tornare ad essere forte per la sua ciurma. Il suo sogno di diventare il Re dei Pirati non era ancora vicino come pensava.

«Credo sia meglio andare a dormire» disse infine, scuotendolo un attimo dato che Rufy aveva rischiato di addormentarsi sul posto, crollando per terra o, nel peggiore dei casi, sulla lapide. Era fatto di gomma, quindi non si sarebbe fatto nulla, ma perché non anticipare il colpo e andare direttamente a letto?

«Sì...» annuì Rufy, con lo sguardo stanco e assonnato. Si alzò e si stiracchiò un attimo, prima di tornare verso l'edificio diroccato.

Marco lo seguì per qualche metro, accertandosi che avesse preso la strada corretta, poi si trasformò completamente in fenice e si alzò alto sopra l'isola. Aveva preso l'abitudine di fare un rapido giro di ricognizione prima di recarsi a riposare. Non dormiva in ogni caso più di qualche ora, grazie anche al fatto che il suo frutto gli permettesse di rigenerarsi, ma essendo l'unico custode preferiva verificare se ci fosse la possibilità che qualcuno sbarcasse mentre era a riposarsi.

Così saliva alto nel cielo, abbastanza per vedere gli orizzonti che circondavano l'isola e la presenza di eventuali navi che veleggiavano nella loro direzione. Fu grazie a questa ricognizione che si accorse che uno dei gabbiani addetti al trasporto della posta aveva deposto un piccolo pacco sul ponte della Sunny, che era stata ormeggiata all'interno di una caletta nascosta tra due alte scogliere.

Normalmente, Marco non avrebbe mai letto la posta di qualcun altro. Era lui stesso un tipo riservato e rispettava la privacy dei suoi amici e conoscenti. Tuttavia, aveva un presentimento strano e l'idea che il gabbiano fosse arrivato proprio su quell'isola non lo faceva stare tranquillo. Era anche possibile che fosse solo Shanks che avvertiva Rufy di qualcosa. Così prese la decisione di aprirlo: se fosse stato qualcosa di grave sarebbe andato a chiamare la ciurma, altrimenti avrebbe chiuso il pacco e lasciato che lo trovassero la mattina successiva. Di certo non si aspettava di leggere una cosa così grave.

 

_Caro Rufy Cappello di Paglia,_

_qualche tempo fa ho profanato la tomba di tuo fratello. Puoi pure controllare, il corpo non c'è più. Puoi decidere che non ti importa, oppure possiamo parlare d'affari. C'è una cosa di cui dobbiamo assolutamente parlare. Ti allego l'Eternal Pose e una mappa del luogo dove mi trovo._

 

L'Eternal Pose non aveva il nome dell'isola in questione, né Marco riuscì a riconoscerla tramite la pianta, su cui era indicato il luogo dell'appuntamento con una 'x' rossa. Al momento, però, la sua necessità più impellente era verificare l'informazione contenuta nella lettera. Non riusciva a capire se il tempismo fosse stato previsto o una sfortunata coincidenza.

Insomma, non era possibile che il corpo di Ace fosse stato trafugato. Lui aveva sorvegliato quell'isola da quando c'era stata la sepoltura e non si era mai accorto di nulla, quindi non era credibile come storia. Chiunque fosse – la lettera non era firmata – stava probabilmente bluffando.

Ma era riuscito comunque nell'impresa di farlo dubitare, per cui Marco prese il volo e in pochissimo tempo, con le ali che sbattevano freneticamente si ritrovò sulla collina delle tombe. Illuminando la zona tramite le sue fiamme blu, mantenendo un braccio trasformato in ala, girò attorno alla lapide di Ace, senza notare nulla di strano. La terra pareva intatta come prima e l'erba vi cresceva sopra in maniera uniforme.

Eppure non gli bastava un simile controllo, doveva andare e scavare più in profondità. Concentrando tutta la sua forza nelle mani, riuscì a sollevare la lapide e a postarla momentaneamente di lato. Non si preoccupò troppo di aver scombinato la decorazione con il cappello e il pugnale, l'avrebbe risistemata una volta assicuratosi che tutta quella faccenda non fosse altro che un bluff di pessima categoria.

La terra sotto la lapide pareva altrettanto uniforme. In ogni caso, Marco si mise a scavarla a mani nude, sempre più ansioso e agitato. Non se ne era reso conto, ma quella lettera l'aveva davvero sconvolto. Per quanto fosse certo che fosse falsa, aveva la necessità di accertarsi di persona della cosa. La terra gli si stava infilando nelle unghie, ma lui continuò a scavare, mentre le sue fiamme blu guarivano immediatamente qualsiasi taglio o graffio potesse procurarsi.

Continuò a scavare, con il buco che diventava sempre più profondo e la sua ansia che cresceva, quando si rese conto che non aveva senso proseguire oltre. Aveva controllato personalmente i lavori durante il funerale, per distrarsi e tenere la mente impegnata, per cui sapeva perfettamente a che profondità era stata deposta la cassa che conteneva il corpo di Ace. Il buco che aveva fatto era decisamente più lungo.

Il che significava una cosa sola: qualcuno aveva davvero profanato la tomba di Ace e aveva portato via la sua bara.

La prima cosa che Marco provò fu disperazione, una disperazione che gli attanagliava il cuore in una morsa e lo faceva sanguinare senza che i suoi poteri potessero guarirlo. Anche lui aveva numerosi rimpianti e sensi di colpa, uno dei quali era non essere riuscito a fare nulla durante la guerra. Non aveva impedito a Squardo di colpire il Babbo, Crocodile l'aveva anticipato impedendo la decapitazione di Ace, non aveva protetto Rufy come si doveva, non aveva impedito a Jozu di perdere un braccio. E, ovviamente, il Babbo e Ace erano morti davanti ai suoi occhi.

Era stato totalmente impotente durante la guerra. Ma almeno pensava di riuscire a proteggere delle tombe. Erano già dei cadaveri, cosa c'era di difficile. E invece aveva fallito anche in quel semplice compito. Il Governo aveva pensato che poteva prendere il posto del Babbo? Gli altri pensavano che fosse il vice, il più responsabile di tutti? Era solo un incapace.

Richiuse la buca con la stessa terra che aveva estratto e rimise a posto la lapide, risistemando anche al suo posto cappello e pugnale. Gli diede una rapida occhiata illuminandola con le fiamme per essere sicuro che non si notasse che era stata spostata, quindi tornò all'edificio diroccato. Aguzzò l'orecchio per essere sicuro che tutti dormissero, quindi si infilò sotto la doccia per liberarsi di tutta la sporcizia che aveva accumulato durante lo scavo.

L'acqua calda gli consentì anche di liberare per un attimo la mente dal disgusto che provava per se stesso e a riflettere sulla situazione. Se la terra aveva fatto in tempo a ritornare uniforme e a combattarsi come se nulla fosse successo, era chiaro che il furto fosse avvenuto da abbastanza tempo. La lettera parlava di “corpo”, ma erano passati più di due anni ed era probabile che di Ace non fossero rimaste altro che ossa. Per quanto assurdo, sembrava che lo avessero preso non molto tempo dopo la sepoltura.

Questo portava ad una seconda conclusione: chiunque fosse, era chiaro che mirava a Rufy. Forse aveva aspettato a colpire nel momento in cui era più vulnerabile, o quando avrebbe potuto controllare di persona che il furto era veramente avvenuto. In ogni caso, era un piano a lungo termine, per qualcuno che doveva davvero essere irritato con lui. Marco dubitava sinceramente che fosse tutto un piano all'unico scopo di “parlare”.

Una volta chiarita la questione, almeno nella sua testa, aveva già pianificato la sua prossima mossa. Si vergognava ad ammettere una cosa del genere, e sapeva che per lui sarebbe stato difficile confessare di aver nuovamente fallito, ma doveva farlo per il bene di Rufy. Aiutarlo era una delle poche cose che poteva ancora fare per Ace.

Prese il Lumacofono e compose il numero di Sabo. Si trattava di una linea privata, non intercettabile, ma che aveva anche il difetto che non sempre raggiungeva la persona che si stava chiamando, perché aveva bisogno di una serie di fattori, tra i quali il primo e più importante era la presenza di Sabo alla base, dove si trovava l'altro Lumacofono. Sabo, per via della sua posizione e dei suoi compiti, era spesso fuori e quindi non era così facile trovarlo.

In questo caso fu fortunato, perché Sabo riuscì a raggiungere la cornetta verso il ventesimo squillo. «Chi è?» domandò immediatamente. Non erano molte le persone che potevano contattarlo a quel numero privato, ma erano comunque più di una per cui non sapeva mai con quanta urgenza lo chiamassero.

«Sono Marco.»

«Ciao!» Il tono di voce era uscito un po' troppo entusiasta e faceva emergere tutto lo stupore nel ricevere una sua telefonata. In effetti, nonostante ormai si conoscessero da diverso tempo, Marco l'aveva chiamato solo un'altra volta, quando gli aveva chiesto se fosse stato interessato a incontrare anche gli altri membri della ciurma, che sarebbero venuti assieme per la commemorazione del compleanno di Barbabianca: avrebbe compiuto ottant'anni. Tra l'altro, Sabo non aveva fatto in tempo. «Tutto bene?»

«Rufy è qui» tagliò corto Marco. Una risposta alla sua domanda non sarebbe stata positiva, a meno di non mentire. Ma sarebbe stato inutile dato che lì a poco avrebbe dovuti dirgli la verità.

«Come sta?» La domanda di Sabo era uscita esitante e tremante. Marco poteva quasi vedere i brividi che gli agitavano la mano, mentre si passava la lingua sulle labbra per calmarsi.

«Abbastanza bene.» In questo caso non aveva avuto bisogno di mentire. «È molto forte, come sai.»

«Già.» Non sembrava nemmeno lui convinto di quello che stava dicendo, probabilmente perché nella sua mente non riusciva a non vedere Rufy in maniera diversa dal bambino piagnucoloso che aveva lasciato al Monte Corbo, e questo nonostante avesse una grande fiducia nelle sue capacità e fosse fiero dei risultati che aveva ottenuto. «Dovrei riuscire a venire là, domani.»

«Non è necessario» lo interruppe subito Marco. «Ho bisogno di te per un'altra cosa più urgente.»

Sabo se ne stupì: non solo Marco non l'aveva mai chiamato prima, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato a chiedergli un favore. «Dimmi tutto.» Se possibile, però, non gliel'avrebbe negato: era stato un compagno di ciurma di suo fratello e aveva fatto tutto il necessario per farlo sentire amato e protetto. Era un debito che Sabo non avrebbe mai potuto saldare.

«Qualcuno ha rubato il corpo di Ace per ricattare Rufy.» Marco aveva lasciato uscire tutto di fretta perché non c'era un modo gentile per spiegare la situazione.

«Cosa?» Sabo non era certo di aver sentito bene.

«Rufy ha ricevuto una lettera» spiegò allora Marco, con più dettagli. «Per lo meno, avrebbe dovuto riceverla, perché l'ho intercettata io.» La prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni dove l'aveva momentaneamente riposta e gliela lesse. «Non ci credevo, così sono andato a controllare, ma è tutto vero. La bara col corpo non c'è più.» La sua voce risuonava molto più tranquilla di quanto non fosse in realtà. Temeva che Sabo gli avrebbe chiesto com'era possibile che si fossero fatti sfuggire una cosa così semplice da sorvegliare da sotto il naso, perché decisamente non aveva una risposta.

Ma Sabo non lo fece: era troppo accecato dalla rabbia e dalla tristezza che Ace non venisse lasciato in pace nemmeno da morto. «Bastardi!» mormorò, fra i denti. «Li troverò e gliela farò pagare. Oh, se la pagheranno.» Ciò che lo irritava maggiormente era quanto tutti cercassero di arrivare a Rufy sfruttando il fatto che suo fratello fosse morto. Tutti tiravano fuori quella storia, Doflamingo era persino arrivato a procurarsi il Foco Foco pur di avere un vantaggio disonesto su Rufy.

Sabo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro quanto Rufy dovesse sentirsi in colpa per la morte di Ace, quanto pensasse che era stata unicamente colpa sua e della sua debolezza. Nonostante non lo credesse vero e nonostante sapesse che al contrario aveva fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per aiutarlo, Sabo sapeva che una parte della sua mente, un piccolo tarlo all'interno avrebbe continuato a tormentarlo per sempre.

E i bastardi là fuori lo sapevano. Sapevano esattamente dove e come colpire per fargli più male possibile. Ma Rufy era più forte di tutti loro e non si sarebbe lasciato spezzare così facilmente. Proprio per Ace, non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di ridurlo in quelle condizioni com'era successo a Merineford. Ciò non toglieva che Sabo avrebbe voluto proteggerlo a tutti i costi da quella sofferenza, proprio perché lui stesso ne provava una egualmente dolorosa.

«Rufy lo sa?»

«No, non gliel'ho detto» rispose Marco. «E non ho intenzione di farlo. Voglio recuperare il corpo di Ace prima che si accorga che è sparito.»

«Grazie» mormorò Sabo, sollevato. Era estremamente grato di aver potuto contare su Marco in quella situazione. E che Marco fosse una persona che capiva come era meglio trattare la faccenda. «Dalla lettera mi pare chiaro che si tratta di una trappola» continuò. «Ma se si aspettano Rufy e la sua ciurma, potremo avere comunque un vantaggio, dato che non ci aspettano.»

Sveva parlato al plurale, per cui a Marco fu subito chiaro che intendeva unirsi alla sua spedizione per il recupero del corpo. «Non è necessario che tu venga» disse subito. «Posso occuparmene da solo.» Lo diceva anche perché sapeva bene quanti impegni avesse, considerando la sua posizione nei rivoluzionari. «Ti ho chiamato solo per sapere se ritenevi corretto il mio comportamento dei confronti di Rufy.»

«Non è vero» lo contraddisse immediatamente Sabo. «Mi hai chiamato perché sapevi che avrei voluto recuperare il corpo.»

Aveva ragione. Se Marco si sentiva in colpa per essere stato completamente inutile a Marineford, e per questo stava ancora scontando la sua punizione come guardiano delle lapidi, il rimpianto di Sabo era forse ancora peggiore. Non avrebbe mai potuto sapere se la sua presenza sarebbe stata inutile ai fini del salvataggio di Ace. La sua presenza avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose, oppure no. Era impossibile saperlo. Era destinato in eterno a rimanere in un limbo di incertezza totale. Per questo era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per alleviare il dolore, che fosse aiutare Rufy al prezzo della rivoluzione, o mangiare il Foco Foco per evitare che ci mettesse sopra le mani qualcun altro.

Il recupero del corpo rientrava perfettamente in questo canone: non aveva potuto salvare Ace quand'era ancora in vita, almeno ne avrebbe protetto in qualche modo la memoria.

«Va bene.» Marco non provò nemmeno a fargli cambiare idea. «Ma l'Eternal Pose non ha il nome dell'isola. Dobbiamo incontrarci da qualche parte e poi andare assieme.»

«Hai detto che c'è anche una mappa, vero?» domandò Sabo, ricordandosi il contenuto della lettera.

«Sì» rispose Marco. «Anche la mappa non ha alcun nome, però.»

«Prova a passarmela per lumafax. Potrei riuscire a risalire all'isola in questione.»

Marco ubbidì: mise il foglio sotto le zampe mollicce del lumacofono e questi iniziò immediatamente a trasmetterlo all'altro apparecchio a cui era collegato. Quand'ebbe finito, Marco recuperò il foglio e se lo rimise in tasca. «È arrivato?» chiese comunque conferma.

«Sì. Aspettami un attimo.»

Rimase in attesa: Marco aveva imparato diverse cose sul conto dei rivoluzionari da quando aveva scoperto che uno dei fratelli di Ace era il figlio di Dragon e l'altro uno dei suoi più fedeli ufficiali. Non che ci fosse molto da scoprire, in ogni caso, dato che facevano della riservatezza uno dei loro punti di forza. Una cosa però la sapeva di sicuro: erano abilissimi a procurarsi le informazioni che gli servivano. Di certo si sarebbe stupito se non fossero riusciti ad individuare l'isola in questione, perché avrebbe significato che era davvero lontana dalle normali rotte e questo l'avrebbe resa ancora più pericolosa.

«Eccomi.» Sabo tornò al telefono dopo una ventina di minuti. «L'ho trovata.»

Nonostante la situazione, a Marco sfuggì un sorriso che indicava che ci aveva visto giusto «È della marina?» domandò. Non aveva escluso infatti che si trattasse di una trappola predisposta dal governo per eliminare la minaccia che Rufy rappresentava in quanto uno dei membri di spicco della Worst Generation, oltre che diretto responsabile, anche se non unico, della caduta di ben due Imperatori. Akainu era un tipo da usare un cadavere come esca.

«No» scosse la testa Sabo. «Si tratta di un'isola in precedenza sotto il controllo di Kaido. Tra l'altro la conosco, c'era una delle sue fabbriche di armi che anche Doflamingo utilizzava.» I rivoluzionari avevano completamente smantellato quel commercio dopo la caduta del suo regno del terrore a Dressrosa, e la sconfitta di Kaido aveva fatto il resto.

«Credi che possa c'entrarci uno dei due?» domandò Marco. Non si sarebbe fatto alcun problema ad affrontare Doflamingo, ma un Imperatore, per quanto senza più il proprio regno, era una bella gatta da pelare anche quando era da solo.

«Non credo, ma non lo so» commentò Sabo. Improvvisamente la sua voce aveva assunto una sfumatura di divertimento che non avrebbe dovuto possedere. «Ci vediamo là!»

«Aspetta...!» Marco cercò di fermarlo, ma Sabo aveva già abbassato la cornetta e ora il lumacofono gli restituiva solamente il suono della linea interrotta.

Marco sospirò. In un certo senso, Sabo era più riflessivo dei suoi fratelli. Era qualcosa che aveva imparato dovendo obbedire agli ordini dei rivoluzionari, per cui sapeva trattenersi in qualsiasi situazione e teneva la mente concentrata sull'obiettivo. Ma in realtà capitava in molte altre occasioni che fosse altrettanto impulsivo come i suoi fratelli. Ciò che lo accomunava maggiormente ad Ace, poi, era prendere le situazioni anche più pericolose di petto, se poteva farlo. Era fiducioso nei suoi mezzi e combattere gli piaceva.

A Marco non restava che raggiungere l'isola il più in fretta possibile, in modo da intervenire in caso di pericolo. Però non poteva semplicemente scomparire, con Rufy e la sua ciurma suoi ospiti. Avrebbero potuto capire che qualcosa non andava o, nel migliore dei casi, preoccuparsi per lui. Anche lasciare un messaggio non sarebbe stato consigliato. Aveva già in mente, però, a chi poter riferire la situazione.

Andò nella camera comune, dove dormivano metà dei ragazzi, e si avvicinò furtivo al letto dove riposava Jinbe. Lo svegliò muovendolo delicatamente per un braccio e, quando lui aprì gli occhi, gli fece cenno di non dire nulla e di seguirlo fuori. Jinbe annuì e obbedì, quindi Marco uscì dalla camera e tornò al piano di sotto, nella cucina.

«È successo qualcosa?» domandò Jinbe, quando fu sicuro che gli altri compagni non li sentissero. Immaginava che non l'avrebbe svegliato nel cuore della notte se non ci fosse stato qualche problema.

Marco annuì. «Devo lasciare l'isola per un po'» disse. «Nulla di grave» aggiunse, per evitare di farlo preoccupare eccessivamente. «Però sono di fretta e devo partire questa notte stessa.»

Jinbe lo fissò, come per voler indagare se davvero non si trattava di una faccenda grave. Dubitava infatti che impegni di poco conto potessero farlo allontanare dall'isola dove era sepolto Barbabianca. Tuttavia, non chiese nulla. Aveva passato anni a fidarsi di quella ciurma e l'avrebbe fatto ancora, anche se il capitano era morto. Evidentemente c'era un motivo per cui non doveva saperne nulla.

«Non importa che mi aspettiate, solo sappiate che non dovete preoccuparvi per me» continuò Marco. «Per il resto, fate come volete. Sapete dove sono l'orto e la dispensa, per qualsiasi necessità.»

«Ti ringrazio» disse Jinbe. Di nuovo, capì che c'era un motivo per cui stava dicendo quelle cose a lui e non al capitano, al quale sarebbe spettato decidere cosa fare, se rimanere sull'isola oppure partire il giorno successivo. Conoscendo Rufy, sarebbero salpati una volta che il Logpose fosse stato a posto, ma era anche vero che non si trovavano in un posto come tutti gli altri. «Quando pensi di tornare?»

«Non lo so.» Marco non aveva idea di quanto lontana fosse l'isola di cui parlava la lettera, né di quanto tempo avrebbero potuto impiegare per risolvere il problema che si era posto loro, anche perché non avevano la certezza di ritrovare immediatamente il corpo di Ace. «Per questo vi dico che non importa che mi aspettiate.»

Jinbe annuì. «Saluterò gli altri da parte tua.»

«Te ne sarei grato.»

Aspettò di vederlo tornare in camera, quindi si preparò per il viaggio. Nell'edificio diroccato aveva tenuto molti dei documenti che un tempo conservava nella sua camera sulla Moby Dick. Quelli che si erano salvati dalla distruzione della guerra di Marineford, ovviamente. Di uno di questi documenti andava particolarmente fiero, perché l'aveva creato lui personalmente. Era una mappa del New World, con tutte le isole conosciute suddivise per territori dei vari Imperatori Pirata. Era una mappa ormai obsoleta, dato che i loro protettorati erano diventati regno di Barbanera, mentre quelli di Big Mom e Kaido erano tornati terra libera e in parte occupati dalla marina o dai rivoluzionari, ma ne andava ancora orgoglioso perché gli ricordava il se stesso da bambino, quando studiava navigazione e sognava di diventare un esploratore. Non si poteva dire che non ci fosse riuscito.

All'angolo c'era ancora un segno di un boccale di birra, che Ace vi aveva accidentalmente appoggiato sopra una volta che aveva per forza voluto vederlo mentre lavorava, salvo poi addormentarsi per la noia sul suo letto poco dopo. Al ricordo gli vennero quasi le lacrime agli occhi. Per questo aveva deciso di vivere in quel posto abbandonato, diroccato e lontano da tutti. Sapeva già che ogni cosa avrebbe potuto fargli tornare alla mente Ace, o il Babbo, o entrambi, nel periodo in cui ancora navigavano sulla Moby Dick senza un problema al mondo. Non erano sensazioni che gli faceva piacere rivivere.

Ritornò con la mente al motivo principale per cui aveva tirato fuori quella vecchia mappa, che era studiare più o meno la direzione per individuare isole o punti di passaggio dove poter fermarsi in caso di necessità, benché sperasse non fosse necessario farlo. Voleva e doveva arrivare il prima possibile. Prese un vecchio zaino dove ficcò dentro alcune provviste e soprattutto una riserva d'acqua sufficiente a quello che immaginava sarebbe stato il tempo del viaggio.

L'unica sua speranza era di riuscire ad arrivare prima di Sabo, di modo da poterlo aiutare se la situazione si fosse fatta pericolosa. Era a debito di molte cose nei confronti di Ace; non aveva intenzione di aumentarlo fallendo a proteggere i suoi fratelli come aveva fatto con lui. Se Sabo o Rufy fossero morti davanti a lui senza poterlo impedire, be', era certo che Ace non glielo avrebbe davvero mai perdonato.

 

L'isola era stata usata da Kaido così tanto a lungo per i suoi traffici di armi, che era diventata praticamente deserta, fatta eccezione per uno sparuto gruppo di persone che, per motivi propri, non erano mai riusciti ad abbandonarla. Dopo la caduta di Kaido era possibile che vi tornasse un ripopolamento, ma al momento, visto il caos che imperversava per il New World dopo anni di stallo fra le varie potenze, era improbabile che le persone comuni tentassero un viaggio così pericoloso.

Per questo motivo Sabo non trovava affatto strano che potesse essere stata scelta come luogo d'incontro franco o per porre in atto una trappola: era isolato e nessuno poteva disturbare l'incontro. Dubitava tuttavia che si trattasse delle marina o del governo. Poiché era stata una zona controllata da uno dei quattro Imperatori, non era mai stata sotto la loro giurisdizione e ciò bastava a farli sentire insicuri in un campo simile. Aveva scavato abbastanza nella sua mente per cercare di ricordarsi chi poteva odiare così tanto Rufy da volerlo colpire con una trappola così crudele, ma non gli veniva in mente nessuno. Barbanera non ne avrebbe avuto i mezzi, probabilmente, e anche se era un tipo da piani elaborati non vedeva ragione per attirare Rufy in una trappola, quando stava raggiungendo i suoi obiettivi molto più avanti nella Rotta Maggiore.

Tra gli altri avversari di Rufy, non sapeva decidersi. Poteva essere stato chiunque come nessuno, d'altronde c'erano un sacco di nuovi pirati che si sarebbero volentieri fatti strada sconfiggendo uno della Worst Generation. In ogni caso, stava per scoprirlo, e chiunque fosse avrebbe avuto una bella sorpresa e una bella batosta.

Il luogo scelto per l'appuntamento, come segnato sulla mappa, era una delle grotte ce erano servite per custodire le armi prima delle spedizioni. Vi si accedeva tramite delle botole in uno dei paesi ormai disabitati. L'ideale per una trappola, dato che erano sotterranee e senza via di fuga se non quella minuscola entrata. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aspettare Marco, ma si sentiva abbastanza sicuro da proseguire da solo. Il suo Haki dell'Osservazione gli faceva percepire un'unica presenza, quindi non sembrava qualcosa di preparato. Se Rufy fosse andato con la sua ciurma, poiché la lettera non richiedeva la sua presenza da solo, sarebbe stato in superiorità numerica. Inoltre, Sabo dubitava che si trattasse di Kaido stesso. Uno che si era circondato da uomini potenziati da frutti artificiali non sfidava una persona da sola.

Scese lentamente le scale che portavano alla grotta, facendosi luce con un piccolo fuoco acceso sulla punta delle dita. Ora che aveva iniziato a capire le potenzialità del suo frutto, lo trovava decisamente utile. Non fu più necessario una volta che fu arrivato in fondo alle scale, perché il corridoio e la successiva stanza erano illuminate, seppur fiocamente, da alcune lampadine.

Si abituò in fretta a quella penombra, per cui quando raggiunse la stanza principale non ci mise molto ad individuare una figura seduta in lontananza, su un paio di casse abbandonate. Non riuscì ad identificarla così a distanza, sapeva solo che gli voltava le spalle e sembrava di stazza normale. La sua mente corse alla lista di possibili nemici di Rufy, ma non ne individuò uno simile a parte Lucci del Cp9, che però ormai era più interessato a distruggere il governo piuttosto che l'avversario che l'aveva sconfitto.

«Aspettavi qualcuno?» disse, per attirare la sua attenzione, un sorriso che gli si apriva sul volto. Era il suo modo per fargli sapere che qualcosa del suo piano era andato decisamente storto.

La figura si alzò lentamente e si avvicinò verso di lui, senza dire una parola. Il modo in cui si muoveva era deciso, come se non fosse sorpreso né gli importasse abbastanza che si fosse presentata una persona differente all'appuntamento. Si avvicinò abbastanza da poter essere illuminato dalla fioca luce delle lampadine, ma fu sufficiente a sconvolgere Sabo.

«A... A-Ace...?»

Non poteva essere. Ace era morto. Doveva trattarsi di un'illusione, forse un frutto del diavolo o qualche influsso della grotta dove si trovavano. Eppure sembrava così reale... Sabo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quei capelli neri e sbarazzini, gli occhi scuri e penetranti, per passare sulle guance schizzate di lentiggini. L'espressione non era quella del manifesto di taglie, con il grosso ghigno soddisfatto, ma era simile a quella che ricordava dell'Ace da bambino, quindi ancora più familiare.

Il suo sguardo venne attirati dal petto, dove a rigor di logica avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la ferita inflittagli da Akainu. Invece sembrava essere stata ricucita, perché era attraversata da diverse cicatrici in tutta la sua lunghezza; la pelle sembrava essere stata sostituita da impianti, perché formava uno strano puzzle di differenti gradazioni di rosa e nero.

E poi Ace lo colpì. Si era avvicinato lentamente, ma Sabo era così preso a fissarlo che non se ne era nemmeno accorto, per cui si era preso il pugno in pieno viso, senza nemmeno proteggersi con l'Haki. Il contraccolpo lo gettò a terra, ma si rialzò subito, stringendosi con la mano la guancia ferita.

«Ace, ma che ti prende? Sono io! Sono Sabo!» Si dovette scostare di lato per evitare un altro colpo. Per essere un morto che camminava, era piuttosto veloce. «Sono Sabo!» gridò di nuovo, ricordandosi che Ace era morto prima di sapere che fosse ancora vivo. La cosa gli fece venire il groppo alla gola, ma cercò di ignorarlo perché al momento le sue priorità erano evitare di farsi prendere a pugni. Quel nome avrebbe dovuto in qualche modo risvegliarlo, fargli capire che c'era un motivo per cui non era arrivato Rufy. Invece Ace sembrava sordo, l'unica sua preoccupazione era cercare di colpirlo.

Le braccia tese gli facevano notare il tatuaggio con la 's' sbarrata, che aumentava a fargli stringere lo stomaco in una morsa. Non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe finita così. Non sapeva che i fratelli lo credessero morto, o si sarebbe fatto sentire prima. Invece, così preso dal lavoro con i rivoluzionari, aveva spettato che arrivasse il momento giusto. E ormai era troppo tardi. Sveva giurato che con Rufy non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore, ma se Ace fosse davvero tornato in vita... Possibile...?

Il suo cervello gli diceva che non doveva crederci, ma il suo cuore aveva il comando in quel momento. Fece un alzo per evitare un altro attacco e atterrò alle sue spalle. Il tatuaggio di Barbabianca sulla sua schiena era praticamente quasi del tutto cancellato, sostituito dallo stesso puzzle di pelle che aveva sul davanti. Era strano e grottesco, dimostrava che c'era qualcosa che non andava in quella situazione.

Riempì le braccia d'Haki e lo afferrò da dietro, stringendogli le braccia contro il busto per tenerlo fermo. «Sono io, Ace! Sabo!» gli gridò di nuovo. «Se ti ricordi, se ci sei in qualche maniera lì dentro, per favore ascoltami!» Gli occhi avevano iniziato a bruciarli e sperava in qualche maniera in un gesto che gli impedisse di scoppiare a piangere.

«Sabo...» mormorò Ace lentamente.

Sabo rimase bloccato. Quanto aveva desiderato sentire le sue labbra pronunciare il suo nome! Rivederlo così cresciuto... Era come aveva immaginato il loro incontro: con Ace che lo fissava incredulo, poi sorrideva e pronunciava il suo nome per essere certo che si trattasse davvero di lui. Invece...

Bastò quell'attimo di distrazione: Ace si liberò dalla sua presa e lo atterrò con un calciò contro il suo petto, che lo mandò a scontarsi contro la parete opposta. Non possedeva il frutto del diavolo, ma la sua forza pareva intatta. Stava per gettarsi su di lui e riempirlo di pugni, quando fu intercettato, cosi che Sabo riuscì a rialzarsi in piedi in tempo.

Marco era arrivato e non pareva per nulla soddisfatto che non fosse stato aspettato. Con un calcio aveva mandato Ace a rotolare in lontananza e pareva non essere particolarmente impressionato. Aveva ancora le braccia trasformate in ali e non sembrava aver intenzione di farle tornare normali. Sabo si affiancò immediatamente a lui e indicò in avanti, ma le parole per descrivere ciò che stava succedendo non parevano uscirgli.

«Ho visto» disse Marco, comprendendo ugualmente quello che voleva dirgli. «Non farti imbrogliare.»

Ace si stava rialzando e non pareva minimamente colpito dal fatto che Marco, un suo compagno di ciurma, fosse davanti a lui. La sua espressione era rimasta la stessa: quella del bambino che credeva di essere un mostro e che quindi non riusciva ad essere felice. Sabo pensava non l'avrebbe rivista mai più, ma egoisticamente pensava che avrebbe potuto accettarla pur di riavere Ace indietro.

«Guardalo» disse a Marco. «I morti non camminano, ma... Non può essere un'illusione.»

«I morti, qualche volta, camminano» replicò invece Marco, lasciandolo stupefatto. «Moria» aggiunse, per spiegarsi.

Sabo lo fissò: conosceva Moria di nome, l'ex membro della Flotta dei Sette che Rufy aveva sconfitto, benché la marina avesse poi coperto la cosa per poterlo schierare a Marineford. «Ma è morto» commentò dubbioso. Era scomparso al termine della grande guerra. Anche se, effettivamente, le fonti venivano dal Governo e lui avrebbe dovuto sapere meglio di chiunque altro che non erano quasi mai affidabili.

«Evidentemente no» rispose gentilmente Marco, che continuava a tenere d'occhio Ace che stava tornando ad avvicinarsi a loro. «Sapevo che poteva controllare i cadaveri, ma sinceramente è la prima volta che lo vedo.» A Marineford non aveva avuto l'occasione di scontrarsi direttamente con lui.

«Come lo fermiamo?» domandò Sabo. I frutti del diavolo spesso funzionavano facendo fuori l'utilizzatore, ma Moria non sembrava essere nei dintorni. In altri casi, sarebbe bastato distruggere qualunque cosa venisse loro lanciata contro, ma in quel caso avrebbe significato distruggere il corpo di Ace.

«Quindi... Non è davvero Ace» mormorò. Dirlo ad alta voce lo rendeva reale, perché il suo cuore non voleva ancora crederci.

Marco annuì. «Moria non sapeva di te» disse. «Ma come credi che avrebbe potuto reagire Rufy?»

Nominare il fratellino fece tornare un po' di lucidità alla mente di Sabo. Fuoco iniziò ad uscirgli dalle spalle dalla rabbia, com'era abitudine anche dello stesso Ace. «Quel maledetto bastardo... Lo ucciderò» sussurrò pericolosamente.

Marco era sostanzialmente d'accordo con lui. Anche se non lo dava a vedere, era arrabbiato perché Moria non solo aveva profanato la tomba di un suo compagno, ma stava usando il suo corpo come marionetta, per di più per colpire un'altra persona a cui teneva. «Sono d'accordo» annuì. «Ma adesso dobbiamo sistemare questa cosa. Col tuo fuoco puoi distruggerlo.» E accennò con il capo ad Ace, che si era avvicinato fin troppo.

«Non posso farlo» scosse la testa Sabo. «Non ce la faccio.»

Marco lo afferrò per le spalle e fece un grande salto, per sottrarli all'attacco di Ace, che distrusse la parete dietro di loro con un pugno. «Ascoltami bene» gli disse, stringendogli il viso in maniera che non potesse distogliere lo sguardo da lui. «Anche a me non fa piacere. Ma quello non è più Ace. È un burattino e sta cercando di ucciderti. Moria voleva usarlo per uccidere Rufy» gli ricordò. «Cosa importa di più?»

Sabo scosse la testa: era una domanda retorica a cui non aveva nemmeno bisogno di rispondere. Chiaro che Rufy veniva prima di tutto. «Tu non capisci...» mormorò.

«Io capisco molto bene» ribatté Marco. Sapeva che Sabo stata soffrendo e non voleva certo minimizzare il suo dolore, ma non voleva nemmeno che dubitasse di quello che provava lui. Avrebbe dato la vita pur di riavere indietro Ace, che aveva ancora tutta la vita davanti e aveva il diritto di godersela appieno. Però quello non era Ace. «Per questo so che non voglio che il suo corpo venga utilizzato a piacimento da un bastardo come Moria.»

Aveva ragione, ovviamente. Sabo lo sapeva bene, l'aveva saputo fin dall'inizio, ma avrebbe voluto continuare a bearsi nell'illusione che ci fosse una speranza per lui. Una speranza, almeno una volta, di poter parlare ancora con Ace, dirgli quello che non era riuscito a fare per dieci anni.

«È solo un corpo» continuò Marco. «Il vero Ace vive nei nostri ricordi, che nessuno potrà portarci via.»

Sabo annuì gravemente. «Va bene» disse allora. «Ma promettimi una cosa: non interverrai finché non avrò finito.»

«Che cos'hai in mente?» Marco lo guardò diffidente: sapeva che era più prudente di Ace, ma allo stesso modo non riusciva a essere apprensivo per quello che faceva.

«Non ti piacerà, ma devo farlo» ammise Sabo. Era sicuro che Marco non avrebbe approvato, ma allo stesso modo avrebbe capito che ne aveva necessità. Si voltò e tornò a rivolgersi verso Ace, che come zombie aveva il difetto di muoversi abbastanza lentamente, tranne quando attaccava.

Si spostò per essere più vicino ad una delle pareti. Quando Ace lo colpì con un pugno, non fece nulla per difendersi, ma si lasciò scagliare contro la roccia, rimanendo poi fermo ad attendere. Si ricoprì completamente di Haki dell'armatura, per riuscire a resistere ai colpi con cui Ace stava cercando di massacrarlo.

«Ace, ti prego, torna in te» mormorò lentamente, nel rumore dei colpi che andavano a segno, per quanto non poteva ferirlo veramente. «Lo so che sei lì da qualche parte. Forse...» Era quello che voleva credere, almeno. «Sono Sabo...»

L'Haki stava cominciando a cedere, perché anche per uno come lui era difficile mantenerlo così a lungo in una superficie così ampia. Però, allo stesso tempo, gli sembrava che anche i pugni di Ace fossero rallentati, il che era strano perché in teoria un morto non avrebbe dovuto accusare la fatica. Prima che potesse davvero sentire le botte, Sabo si alzò ed afferrò i polsi di Ace, stringendoli nei suoi artigli, ignorando i suoi tentativi di liberarsi. Fortunatamente Sabo sembrava essere diventato altrettanto forte da trattenerlo senza troppa difficoltà.

«Ascoltami bene, Ace» affermò. «Io non ce l'ho con te. La mia morte non è stata colpa tua.» Rufy gli aveva raccontato cos'era successo dopo che suo padre lo aveva trascinato via dal Grey Terminal. «Be', in realtà non sono nemmeno morto, ma...»

Funzionava. Oppure era solo la sua mente che voleva crederci a tutti i costi, ma gli sembrava che Ace avesse smesso di divincolarsi e avesse alzato lo sguardo per fissarlo negli occhi, una scintilla di vita che prima non sembrava aver posseduto.

«È solo colpa mia, per non essere venuto a Marineford.» Dalla gola gli sgorgò un singhiozzo, ma Sabo lo trattenne deglutendo. Non si sarebbe messo a piangere, non prima di aver finito il discorso che stava facendo. «Ti chiedo scusa. Potrai mai perdonarmi?» Era una domanda che l'aveva tormentato spesso, in passato. Certo, dopo aver scoperto che Ace lo credeva molto era un po' inutile farlo, ma Sabo si era sempre chiesto che cosa avesse pensato lui, inginocchiato sul quel patibolo, a vedere le persone che gli volevano bene che combattevano per lui... tutte tranne una.

«Sabo...?» Ace aveva abbassato lo sguardo e non si divincolava più per sottrarsi alla sua presa, perciò lui lo lasciò e poi lo sorresse quando vide che stava scivolando a terra. Caddero entrambi in ginocchio, con Sabo che lo abbracciava, le sue mani strette l'una nell'altro dietro la sua schiena. Non lo stava guardando in volto, perché aveva paura di non vederci nulla.

Poi Ace parlò. «Scusa se non sono venuto a prenderti.»

E allora Sabo seppe che era davvero Ace con cui stava parlando. Lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare dai suoi occhi, mentre si mordeva il labbro per trattenersi. Strinse la presa contro la sua schiena e scosse la testa. «Non importa» disse. «Non è stata colpa tua.»

«E tu non sei venuto a Marineford.» Non l'aveva detto in tono polemico, anzi, era stato piuttosto un dato di fatto, ma fu comunque un proiettile sparato diritto nel cuore di Sabo.

«Mi dispiace tanto!» esclamò. «Io.... Io non...» Non riusciva a dire altro. C'erano dei motivi per cui non aveva fatto in tempo ad arrivarci, ma in quel momento gli sembravano semplicemente delle giustificazioni. La realtà è che non avrebbe dovuto esserci un motivo al mondo per impedirgli di esserci.

«Non importa.» Ace alzò le braccia e lo strinse forte. «Sei vivo... Sei vivo...» mormorò lentamente ed un singhiozzò gli uscì dal corpo. «Puoi chiedere scusa a Rufy da parte mia? Non ho rispettato la promessa che gli avevo fatto.»

«Lo sa.» Sabo sapeva della promessa, gliene aveva parlato Rufy, quindi sapeva anche che Ace si rendeva perfettamente conto della situazione. Non importava: la vita gli aveva dato una seconda opportunità e doveva sfruttarla al massimo. «Ti voglio bene. Qualunque cosa sia successa, anche se siamo stati separati tanto a lungo...»

Ace strinse maggiormente la presa su di lui e poi prese un respiro profondo. «Sai, Sabo, il fratello maggiore sono io. Resta una cosa strana, ma la nostra fratellanza è stata il mio tesoro» disse, ripetendo in maniera diversa quello che Sabo, anni prima, aveva scritto nella sua lettera. «Prenditi cura di Rufy.»

«Non c'è bisogno di chiederlo.» La voce gli era uscita meccanica, ma aveva la mascella praticamente bloccata.

«Grazie. Di tutto.» In quelle semplici parole c'erano tutti i sentimenti che Ace aveva provato per Sabo in quegli anni e che sentiva di non essere mai riuscito ad esprimere fino in fondo: la gioia di avere un amico vero, la gratitudine perché non l'aveva mia giudicato, la fiducia che poteva riporre in un'altra persona, la felicità di poter condividere il proprio sogno con qualcuno, il senso di colpa per non aver potuto fare di più per salvarlo, la disperazione nella convinzione di averlo perso per sempre.

Ma era venuto il momento di lasciarlo andare. Lentamente, Sabo lasciò scorrere le fiamme lungo le sue braccia fino ad espanderle in tutto il suo corpo. «Ti voglio bene» ripeté, mentre i loro due corpi venivano avvolti completamente dal fuoco, che crepitava attorno con le sue lingue rosse brillanti.

Marco si avvicinò lentamente. Si era preoccupato quando aveva visto Sabo che veniva preso a pugni, ma aveva rispettato il suo desiderio di non venire interrotto. Alla fine, aveva avuto ragione lui, ma doveva essere stato comunque doloroso. Quando il fuoco perse d'intensità fino a spegnersi completamente, non era rimasto altro che Sabo, in ginocchio, attorniato da un cumulo di polvere su cui gocciolavano delle lacrime. Marco non gli disse nulla, semplicemente si chinò al suo fianco e gli strinse una spalla, rispettando il suo dolore, perché conosceva fin troppo bene la sensazione.

Poi Sabo si alzò, prese un respiro profondo e si asciugò la faccia bagnata con la manica del suo mantello. «Hai sentito?» disse. Il suo sguardo si era fatto nuovamente serio. Non che avesse già superato quello che era successo, ma da parte sua c'era anche una nuova consapevolezza.

Marco annuì. Sapeva che si stava riferendo a quella presenza che avevano sentito fino dall'inizio e che ora si stava allontanando in fretta dalla grotta, evidentemente utilizzando un'uscita di cui non erano a conoscenza. «Potrebbe essere Moria stesso» affermò. «Dovremo inseguirlo.»

«Non ha importanza.» Pareva aver perso tutto il suo spirito vendicativo. Guardò Marco e sorrise: era un sorriso malinconico, di quelli che teneva quando parlava dei tempi passati con Ace al Monte Corbo, ma contemporaneamente il rimpianto e il rimorso che rappresentavano sembravano scomparsi. Non che Sabo si fosse davvero perdonato per non essere stato a Marineford, quello no. Moria voleva usare Ace contro Rufy, invece in pratica gli aveva fatto un favore, perché grazie a lui aveva un rimpianto in meno.

«Per stavolta lo lascio andare.» Marco capì per quale motivo e annuì.

Almeno, finalmente, era riuscito a dire addio ad Ace.

 

 


End file.
